Extraños habitante
by ChikakoTetsuya
Summary: Noodle es una chica rica, ya que es grande sus padres deciden que debe vivir por su cuenta, Y se muda a una mansion. Lo que ella no sabe, es que en esa mansion... Ya hay "personas"
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos, eto se me ocurrio de la nada en el autobus XD... Espero que les guste. Va dedicado a Gerthie este fic, espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Mi nombre es Miho Hatori, para los amigos Noodle, tengo 20 años recien cumplidos, y decidi mudarme a una nueva casa que ando viendo desde pequeña... Pienso yo, que aunque vieja, es bonita... A ver que habra...**

Noodle se dispuso a entrar en la mansion...

Hola?-Dijo la japonesa-Hay... Hay alguien?

No se escucho nada... Eso no le gusto a Noodle, se asusto un poco. Ya que si estaba sola, las cosas ahi serian dificiles. Llamo de nuevo, sin obtener respuesta. Se canso de intentar y se sento en un sofa.

Pff-Dijo Noodle-Ahora que hago... Abrire las cortinas...

Al hacer esto, se escucho un grito y un golpe en el suelo...

Pero que carajos te pasa?-Dijo una voz masculina-Y si me quemo!? Eh!?

Quien eres tu?-Dijo la pelivioleta.

Soy Stuart-Dijo el chico de cabello azul y extravagantes ojos.

So-Soy Miho-Dijo asustada.

Tranquila-Dijo este-No te moredere el cuello...

Morderme el cuello?-Pregunto Noodle.

Si-Dijo Stuart-Soy vampiro...

La chica se sorprendio... El solo mostro una muy hermosa sonrisa... Sonrisa que le parecio seductora... Conversaron un rato hasta que el chico se levanto de su asiento...

Bueno, debo irme-Dijo Stuart-Tengo hambre... Adios, Noodle-le besa la mano-fue un placer...

I-Igualmente-Dijo esta.

Todo fue silencio... Otra vez...

Bueno, buscare una habitacion para mi...-Se dijo para si.

Subio las escaleras y en el camino casi le da un paro, una chica estaba parada en el pasillo y la miraba fijamente. Su aspecto era interesante ademas de sus ojos, uno rojo y uno verde. Tenia una falda escolar, una blusa blanca, una corbata y el cabello corto, corto como un chico. Se acomodo la corbata y se dispuso a hablar.

Quien eres?-Dijo con un tono de voz que causa escalofrios.

Soy-Soy Noodle-Dijo la misma.

Y...-Dijo en tono apatico-Que haces aqui...

De ahora en adelante vivire aqui-Dijo Noodle-Como la dueña.

Dueña...-Dijo en un tono entre sorprendido y el mismo apatico de antes.

La pelinegra levanto las cejas, tomo a la japonesa de la mano y se dispuso a caminar... Noodle llevaba sus maletas y de la nada, la chica se paro en seco, se volteo y la miro a los ojos.

Soy Misaki-Dijo la chica.

Lindo nombre-dijo Noodle.

Te lo agradezco-Dijo esta.

No es na...-Dijo Noodle.

Shhh-Dijo Misaki interrumpiendola-Esta cerca... Lo senti...

Quien?-Dijo Noodle.

Mi hermano...-Dijo Misaki-Cree que por estar muerto y ser un fantasma, no puedo sentir su presencia...

Donde esta?-Dijo Noodle.

La chica cerro los ojos, y puso una mano en el aire, su mano parecia seguir algo, hasta que se vio como si hubiera atrapado algo. Luego se vio una figura transparente, era un chico, tenia un sueter negro y unos jeans, tenia unas botas iguales a las de Misaki, y una cruz invertida colgada al cuello... Miro a Noodle y ella a el, al igual que el vampiro Stuart, se veia apuesto. Pero el parecia fanfarron, Stuart era educado y decente, y el acento britanico se le notaba.

Que haces espiandonos,Murdoc-Dijo Misaki en su tono apatico.

Solo queria conocer a la nueva, hermanita-Dijo Murdoc sonriendo mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

Soy Noodle-Dijo esta.

Murdoc-Dijo estrechando su mano para luego pegarla a su cuerpo-Murdoc Niccals

Aja!-dijo una chica apareciendo detras de ellos-Gerthie llego hermanos...

Gerthie-Dijo Misaki en su tipico tono de voz, mas uno irritado-Que haces aqui?

Los mismo que Mudz-Dijo esta.

Aparecio un afroamericano detras de todos, tomo a Gerthie de la cintura y le dio vueltas, esta solo se reia a carcajadas.

Como andas prima-Dijo el chico bajandola.

Bien Russel-Dijo esta-Bien...

Sera que puedo buscar mi habitacion?-Dijo Noodle un tanto molesta.

Ay perdon!-dijo Gerthie mientras se desvancia-Mejor me voy.

Lo mismo digo-Dijeron Murdoc y Russel.

Vamos-Dijo Misaki.

Llegaron a una habitacion y se adentraron ahi, Noodle acomodo sus cosas y se puso algo mas comodo... Llego Stuart a la habitacion y tomo a Misaki en sus brazos.

La recibiste bien?-Dijo el vampiro viendola de arriba a abajo.

Si querido...-Dijo Misaki.

Se dieron un beso bastante cargado de pasion, Noodle solo miraba asqueada, la fantasme Gerthie aparecio detras de ella por unos instantes...

Todos nos aguantamos eso-Dijo Gerthie antes de irse de nuevo.

Noodle carraspeo, la pareja dejo de besarse. Y la miro seria...

Bueno-Dijo Stuart-Ya le contaste, Misaki...

Contarle?-dijo en su tono apatico de siempre-Contarle que?

Ya todos revelamos que somos...-Dijo el peliazul-te falta a ti... Tengo hambre...

Stuart se acerco a Noodle, le tomo la mano y le mordio el dedo, solo probo una gotas de su sangrem y sonrio...

Gracias-Dijo Stuart antes de esfumarse.

Asi que...-Dijo Misaki-Tengo que contarte...

Contarme que-Dijo Noodle.

Ya sabes que son todos aqui...-Dijo Misaki-Sabes porque mis ojos son asi? Este-Señala el verde-Es falso

Por que-Dijo Noodle-Por que es falso?

Quisieron matarme hace mucho tiempo y me hirieron-Dijo la pelinegra.

Y porque?-dijo Noodle.

Cuantos años le pones a Stuart-Dijo Misaki.

Como 1600-Dijo esta.

2300-dijo Misaki-Es decir... 23

Y tu?-Dijo Noodle.

Tengo 2100-Dijo Misaki.

Pero como?-Dijo Noodle-Si no eres vampiro Misaki...

He logrado seguir viviendo com mis hechizos...-Dijo esta.

Hechizos?-Dijo Noodle-Entonces tu...

Soy bruja-Dijo Misaki en un tono que estremecio a la casa entera.

* * *

**Lo hice bien? Espero que si... Si te gusto bien, si no te gusto, bien tambien. Me encanto el hecho de poner a Stu como todo un galan de telenovela XD (ains es que es tan sexy). Se aceptan sugerencias. Dejen reviews! Los quiero a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno chicos... Tuve mucho que pensar, asi que, aca esta su capitulo...**

**Me queme las neuronas, tengan compasion (?)**

* * *

_"Soy Bruja" _

Eres que?!-Dijo Noodle llevandose las manos a la boca.

Soy bruja-Dijo Misaki-Pero no te asustes, soy de las buenas...

Misaki mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y dejo definitivamente ese tono apatico.

Porque de la nada hablas con mas...-Dijo Noodle.

Energia-Completo Misaki.

Aja, eso-Dijo Noodle.

Solo imitaba a Kumiko-Dijo poniendose las manos en los ojos.

Te estas quitando los lentes de contacto?-Dijo Noodle.

Si-Dijo Misaki-Y la peluca tambien.

Se quito la peluca y tenia un cabello azul cian, como el de Stuart. Era largo hasta la rodilla, y sus ojos eran cafes.

Ah-Suspiro Noodle-Y... Donde esta Kumiko?

En su habitacion-Dijo Misaki.

Puedo verla?-Dijo Noodle.

Al lado del cuarto de mi esposo-Dijo Misaki mientras salia del cuarto.

Gracias-Dijo Noodle.

Noodle se puso sus converse rojas, era lo que le faltaba. Miro su dedo, estaba palido, ese vampiro le habia echo esto? se pregunto, pues si, su dedo estaba palido. No podia creer que estaba en una casa con una bruja, tres fantasmas y un vampiro. Era raro... Llego alfin a la puerta, toco y sono un muy apatico, "pase" entro y habia una chica de cuerpo muy delgado, le hizo recordar su infancia, todas las chicas se burlaban de ella en el bachillerato porque su cuerpo aun no se habia formado y sus caderas no habian siquiera dado señales de algun dia salir. Tenia una camisa de Vocaloid, unos jeans rotos en las rodillas, unas botas negras de taco alto y miles de pulseras de goma, su cabello era corto por los hombros, negro como el carbon, sus ojos eran rojos y tenia un lunar encima del labio, era muy hermosa. Su nombre, tenia proposito **(N/A: Kumiko significa chica de la eterna belleza)**. La chica estaba de cabeza en un sofa, aun no habia visto a la japonesa.

Noodle carraspeo, esto alarmo a Kumiko y de la nada, dos mechones de su cabello se estiraron, se convirtieron en unas manos gigantes y tomaron a Noodle en en aire.

Quien eres tu?-Dijo la chica.

Miho Hatori-Dijo esta alarmada-Compre esta casa y vengo a ver quien vive aqui, solo faltabas tu...

Perdona-Dijo Kumiko.

La dejo de nuevo en el suelo, Noodle se estiro la camisa y se dispuso a hablar.

Como te llamas?-Dijo Kumiko.

Miho-Dijo esta-Me puedes llamar Noodle.

Lindo-Dijo la de cabello negro.

Y porque estabas sentada asi?-Dijo Noodle.

Me ayuda a relajarme-Dijo Kumiko-es estresante cuando mi hermano y Misaki hacen de las suyas...

Oh...-Dijo Noodle sorprendida-Entiendo...

Stuart-Dijo Kumiko-Ese vampiro de actitud galante, caballerosa y "sexy"-Dibuja unas comillas con los dedos- ese es mi hermano mayor.

Oh...-Dijo Noodle-Entien...

Vuelves a decir entiendo y te golpeo con mi cabello-Dijo Kumiko interrumpiendola.

Perdona-Dijo Noodle.

Esta bien-Dijo Kumiko-Con quien te llevas mejor hasta ahora?

Con Misaki-Dijo Noodle-es bastante simpatica.

Yo con Mudz-Dijo Kumiko-Lo adoro, y es guapo...

Te gusta Mudz?-Dijo Noodle sentandose en la cama despues de Kumiko.

N-no-Dijo Kumiko-C-como se te ocurre?

Bien-Dijo Noodle entres risas-Lo que tu digas...

Las chicas entablaron una conversacion bastante amena... Hasta que Stuart entro de la nada euforico...

Que?-Dijo Kumiko.

Tienes sangre?-Dijo Stuart.

Para que?-Dijo Kumiko, sabiendo su respuesta mientras sonreia.

COMO QUE PARA QUE?!-Grito Stuart.

La chica despues de lanzar una carcajada, abrio una caja y saco de ella dos botellas de ese liquido rojo, las abrio y se las dio al estresado peliazul.

Debes dejar de tomartelas todas-Dijo Kumiko viendolo beberse una lentamente.

Perdona-Dijo Stuart-Mas nunca volevera a pasar, no se que ha pasado esta semana que ando asi...

Bueno...-Dijo Kumiko-Deberias controlarte...

Un ruido se escucho en la ventana, Kumiko abrio la misma y se asombro, estaba lloviendo fuerte. Vio una chica haciendo movimientos con las manos mientras reia.

Quien es esa?-Dijeron Stuart y Noodle.

Akane-Dijo Kumiko.

**Espero que les haya gustado chicos... Dejen reviews, los quiero.**


	3. Y ahora A ver que hago

**Bueno chicos, lamento haberme tardado tanto y haberlos dejado con la intriga. Como bien saben, yo siempre me introduzco a mi en los fics (ahjjakshkasha me gusta formar parte de todo) asi que, este es el capitulo, ah si. Un regalo para CarlGorillaz... Ya veran.**

Kumiko salto por la ventana y tomo de las manos a la chica de cuerpo muy bien formado y larga cabellera.

Hermana-Dijo Kumiko.

Que?-Dijo esta.

Que se supone que estas haciendo Akane?-dijo Kumiko

Estoy aburrida-Dijo la de larga cabellera-y ya me lei todos los libros de la biblioteca...

Biblioteca-Penso noodle.

Se levanto de la cama y salio corriendo hacia la dichosa biblioteca, mientras iba caminando se encontro con una melodia, una voz mas o menos a lo Cristina Aguilera... Se detuvo en seco y abrio poco a poco la puerta sin ser descubierta. Vio a un chico con unos audifonos bastante grandes, controlaba una consola, al parecer de la que estaba cantando. Se adentro un poco mas y vio a una chica, mas o menos una adolescente de 15 años. Al parecer, Kumiko tenia mas caderas que ella, tenia cabello negro como el carbon, menos sus puntas, que eran de un azul electrico, un sueter con la letra "D" unos jeans negros y botas de motociclista, ademas de sus gafas RayBan modelo clasico **(N/A: osea, cuadraditas XD)**. El chico se veia muy atento a su voz, y a sus ojos cafes... No parecia enamorado, se veia orgulloso. Toco la puerta suavemente y los dos voletaron al intante.

P-perdon-Dijo Noodle-s-soy...

La dueña-Dijo el chico-Sos la dueña, eh Dakaria, veni a ver!

Espera!-Dijo la chica con acento ruso.

Hola...-Dijo Noodle a la niña que se presentaba allado del niño.

Soy Carl-Dijo el de negra cabellera.

Dime Daka-Dijo esta acomodandose las gafas.

Miho-Dijo esta-Para los amigos...

Noodle-Interrumpieron ambos.

Como saben que voy a decir?-Dijo esta sorprendida mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Te leo la mente preciosa-Dijo Dakaria-Somos gemelos

Yo vampiro-Dijo Carl-Ella Demonio...

No me digas asi-Dijo Dakaria mientras sus puntas cambiaban de ese azul a un rojo intenso.

No te enojes-Dijo Carl-Lo siento hermana...

Como sabes que esta enoja...-Dijo Noodle.

Bueno-Dijo Carl-Sus puntas revelan sus emociones.

Revelan todo!-Dijo Stuart apareciendo detras de Dakaria.

Stu!-Dijo esta.

Hola Daka-Dijo este dandole un beso en la mejilla-Como estas hija?

No me digas hija-Dijo esta.

Soy tu padre-Dijo este riendose.

Lo se-Dijo Dakaria contagiada de la risa-Pero dime Daka

Bueno-Dijo Stuart sonriendo.

Genial-susurro Noodle para si-El vampiro y la bruja tuvieron a un vampiro y a una demonio... Valla locura, dios mio...

Que dices?-Dijeron los tres restantes en la sala.

Que? Oh oh... Nada...Ah...-Dijo Noodle-Oigan chicos, me podrian decir...

Bajas las escaleras que estan a tu derecha despues de este cuarto-Le interrumpio Dakaria mientras sus puntas volvian a su color original-luego doblas a la izquierda y es la tercera puerta de ese pasillo...

Noodle dio las gracias, recibio un beso lanzado con las punta de los dedos por parte de Dakaria y un "Por nada" acompañado con un guiño de parte de Carl. Se fue por el camino indicado y llego a la biblioteca, tomo unos cuantos libros y se sento en un sofa.

Algo tendre que averiguar de aqui-Dijo Noodle sentandose-De esta mansion... A que tengo que temer... Y de quien me tengo que proteger...

* * *

**Bueno! eso fue todo, espero que les halla gustado chicos. Me gustaria que dieran sugerencias, cualquiera que sea, estoy dispuesta a escucharla y tomarla en cuenta. Tambien me pueden decir si quieren entrar al fic y que quieren ser en el. Por si no lo saben, este fic solo es de menciones, ningun personaje es inventado, claro los de Gorillaz son los de Gorillaz duuuh, pero este fic se trata de introducir a todos los escritores/lectores en el... Asi que solo pidanlo y estaran en el fic... Anyways... Dejen reviews, los quiero.**


End file.
